sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Ibriel Lightchild
Ibriel Lightchild is the only child of Lord Idanis Lightchild and heir to the estate at Lightsgrace. She is gifted in both offensive casting and healing. Groomed for a military career from an early age, Ibriel first served in the Royal Thalassian Armed Services as a Holy Marksman. The Holy Marksmen are a uniquely trained strike team of offensive casters who shoot projectiles of pure Light with the assistance of a bow. Over many years of hard work and dedicated service, she worked her way up to second-in-command of her division. An injury during the Siege of Orgrimmar rendered Ibriel almost completely blind in her right eye. Though healers tried their best, they could not repair it. Despite her fervent pleas to the top brass to reconsider her ability to adapt to working with only one good eye, Ibriel was discharged from the military with full honors. Discontent with a civilian life, Ibriel focused on her healing abilities, a pursuit which ultimately led to acceptance in the Sunguard. Appearance Ibriel is a tall, sturdy woman with broad shoulders and powerful arms. Her fair skin is warm-toned and spattered with the scars of battle. Her stance is solid, and she can often be found standing at attention while idle and lost in thought. Her face is long and narrow, with full lips, a straight nose, and deep-set eyes. A scar runs down the right side of her face, disrupting her hairline and gliding down over her eye towards her jaw. Her hair is thick and honey-blonde, kept brushed cleanly away from her face in long waves. One shorter lock of hair hangs down in the front, a remnant of a sparring match that hasn't fully grown back in; she keeps it brushed to the side. Personality Ibriel is a hardworking, honest woman who values diligence, respect, and justice. She believes that every person is deserving of kindness, no matter their station; both she and her father have been quietly criticized in the past for the depth of compassion they show their staff and retainers. Ibriel has no fear of her superiors and often makes an effort to chat with them about mundane, everyday things--how has your day been, any news about your missing cat, and so on and so forth. Once a military officer herself, Ibriel understands how alienating leadership responsibilities can be. Though she's wary of breaching the boundaries between superior and subordinate, she finds that a bit of friendliness can go quite a long way. Unfortunately, this has led to some tendencies that could be considered brown-nosing, and has been a bit ostracized by her peers for this. She's been referred to as a "lapdog" on many occasions. Hiding beneath her kind exterior however is a sarcastic, laid-back tomboy who is most at home in a relaxed, informal environment. She fears restraint and social expectations: Ibriel would rather commit an etiquette sin by passing gas loudly at a dinner party than attend that same party wearing a frilly dress and heels. She also fears failure, a quiet torment that lingers in the back of her mind and contributes to her perfectionist tendencies. She's very hard on herself. Inadequacy in particular is her biggest nightmare in regards to her military performance: since her eye injury, Ibriel has been too terrified to touch her bow for fear that her greatest skill has deteriorated into mediocrity. Relationships Family Ibriel is close with her father, Idanis, a paladin of the Holy Light who was a former commander in the Royal Thalassian Armed Services. Idanis eventually retired from active duty and became involved in law, first an Advocate, later a Justice. Idanis is currently a Justice of Silvermoon and the Grand Justice of the Dawnmoor province. He specializes in noble disputes. She was never particularly close to her mother, Eliara. She often did her best to avoid her mother, who tried at every turn to transform Ibriel into a feminine socialite like herself. The strain on their relationship persisted, unresolved, while Ibriel went through a merry-go-round of deployment after deployment with the Royal Thalassian Armed Services. Eventually, Eliara passed away due to sickness, and Ibriel was given a leave of absence to grieve. Though Eliara has been gone for several years, Ibriel still has hidden issues with the memory of her mother. Friends Though Ibriel doesn't have any close friends at the moment, she's enjoyed the company of Acreles, Azaele, and Thordemar. In addition, she feels she's made a favorable impression on the Warden-General. Category:Characters Category:Dawnmenders